


Brigid and Garret

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Garret [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid and Garret meet when she saves his life one night. An alternate universe where Hawke and Trevelyan meet, and fall in love in Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brigid watches from the shadows as a group of four approaches the leader of the ten Templars standing in the courtyard. She smiles when the handsome one makes a cheeky comment to the woman. The Templar draws her sword, ordering the men with her to attack.

With her bow already strung, Brigid nocks an arrow, shooting the Templar who was sneaking up on the leader of the small group. He glances back and nods at her before charging at a Templar attacking one of his comrades. Brigid kills a few more, her arrows neatly finding their marks at the joints of the enemy’s armor. One of the few remaining Templars notices her and begins to charge, only to fall over dead. When he falls, an elf is standing above him, glowing with a weird blue light.

“Who are you?” The dark haired man asks, his voice sending shivers down Brigid’s spine. “Why did you help us?”

Brigid smirks at him, making him cock his eyebrow at her. “I know you help the mages and I help them as well.” She replies in her best Orlesian accent. “I am Dame Des Mages.”

 “I’ve heard of you.” The mage approaches her, excitement in his voice. “You’ve helped so many mages both in the circle and out.”

“Is that why you use a fake accent and cover your appearance?” The first man approaches more closely, making Brigid take a couple of steps back. His intense dark eyes probe her, as though he would be able to see what she looks like under her mask. She fights the urge to make sure none of her dark auburn hair is sticking out of her hood.

“Does it matter why she does it, Hawke?” The trouserless woman asks, rolling her eyes. “She didn’t have to help us, and she saved your life more than once. Why not let it go?”

Hawke turns to face his friend. When he does, Brigid slips into stealth and runs out of the courtyard. An exclamation a few seconds later is followed by the sounds of a person running. From her hiding spot, Brigid watches Hawke run past. She smiles to herself, hoping she’ll see him again.

 

Garret paces in front of the fireplace in his room. The image of the woman is firmly planted in his mind. Why does she need to cover up like that? The dark mask made her light blue-green eyes stand out more to him. She stands in front of him, amusement in her eyes as though she is teasing him. _You want to know who I am, but I’m not telling._

Trying to put the woman out of his mind, he focuses on what he needs to do next. It seems like there’s always someone who needs his help lately, especially now that he’s become famous. Garret rakes his fingers through his jet black hair. He almost wishes he were still in Low Town, but chides himself for the thought. His mother was miserable there, and after everything she’s been through he can deal with other people’s issues.

Finishing up prioritizing the missions he has lined up in his mind, Garret decides to go out for a stroll. Maybe stop by and see a friend or two. Being too wound up from the meeting that went horribly wrong, he needs something to occupy his mind. That Templar found out that he was behind the fight years ago, what if others do too? His sister is in the circle. Would they use her to get back at him? Garret’s heart aches at the thought of harm coming to her because of him. He makes a mental note to check in with Thrask to make sure everything’s alright.

 

Brigid looks around the Hanged Man as she enters, looking for a spot somewhere in a dark corner to sit and have a drink or two. Instead a blonde dwarf flags her over to his table. “What’s a nice looking girl like you doing in a dive like this?”

Rolling her eyes, Brigid turns to walk away, but he stops her. “I’m sorry, let me try again. I’m Varric Tethras, storyteller, adventurer, and resident of this fine establishment. I had never seen you before. Are you new to Kirkwall?”

“Does it matter? I’m here now.” Brigid replies, not bothering to put on a fake accent. She can tell he would see right through any deception on her part. “I’m not going to tell you anything about me, so don’t bother.”

“Very well, do you have a name, or shall I just make one up?” Varric gives her an appraising look when she doesn’t reply. “How about Red?”

“That’s too lazy.” Brigid sits down at his table, and Varric signals to the bar keep for two drinks. “It should be something mysterious, maybe dark.”

“How about the Fake Orlesian?” A familiar voice asks. Brigid freezes when she recognizes it. Hawke sits down beside her, taking a hold of her hand. “Though I must admit, you look far better when you’re not hooded and masked.”

Brigid tries to pull her hand from his grasp, but to no avail. His calloused hands have a firm grip on it. She looks away from his dark brown eyes, and his full soft looking lips. Brigid tries to push the thought of kissing him out of her mind, her heart racing at the thought of being in his arms. She shakes her head, chastising herself for such thoughts. The image of her brother coming back from the circle drives the thoughts away. “Is there something you needed, Serrah, or can I go?”

“I just want to know your name, and why you helped.” Hawke loosens his grasp on her hand.

“My name is Brigid, and I told you why I helped.” Pulling her hand away from Hawke, she stands up to walk away. His hand on her shoulder stops her.

“There’s more to it though, your helping the mages.” He holds her gaze, his voice soft. “Can I help you?”

Brigid shakes her head, fighting back tears. Her brother’s emotionless eyes stare at her in her mind, the sunburst on his forehead more vivid than she remembers it. “No, there’s nothing you or anyone else can do.”

 

Garret watches Brigid run out of the tavern, fighting the urge to follow after. The agony in her eyes breaks his heart. What could have happened that drove her here? What makes her fight so hard for the mages?

“What was that all about?” Varric asks, offering him the other drink. Garret sits down beside his best friend and tells him about the meeting, and how he met her. His thoughts wander as he stares into his drink.

Varric’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “I’m sure we’ll see her again.” Garret nods, figuring it’s probably true. If they’re both helping the mages, they’re bound to run into each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Brigid pays the ship captain to take the mages to Ferelden. Watching the three she rescued board the ship, she prays they make it there safe. Nodding to the brown haired man she paid, Brigid turns to leave, but he stops her before she can.

“Why do you help mages?” He looks her over, his grey eyes scrutinizing her, as though he’s trying to see through her disguise. Brigid slowly removes his hand, taking a step back from him.

“Because no one should live in chains,” Brigid replies in a modified Orlesian accent. After her first meeting Hawke, she practiced it each night. After a few weeks she could even fool the Orlesians living in Kirkwall.

The man nods, and hands her back the money she gave him. “I come back into Kirkwall once a month around this time. Look for me, if you need assistance.” Spinning on his heels, he boards his ship before she can respond.

 

Jolting awake, Brigid hears a woman crying for help. Throwing off her blanket she races to get dressed, forgoing her disguise. On her way out she grabs her weapons.

Running toward the screaming, she notes her surroundings. Who’s attacking the woman, and why are they dragging her toward the docks? Catching up to the small group of men, Brigid’s heart clenches. Four lyrium smugglers stand in a circle around an older woman. Before any of them can go through with the threats against her, Brigid tosses a smoke bomb into the group. Running in, she curses herself for not having worn her mask. She grabs the woman’s hand and pulls her along behind her.

“I can help you, but you have to keep up with me.” She shouts as they run through the alleys. Brigid hears faint yelling behind them. The smoke had cleared, and while they should be far enough by now, there was no way to know for certain.

The woman falls to her knees, breathing heavily, her face flushed from running. “I’m sorry. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“It is okay, my lady.” Brigid holds her hand out. “What is your name?”

“It’s Leandra.” She reaches up and Brigid pulls her to her feet. “Where are we going?”

“To where I live, it won’t be safe to move through the city right now. We need to wait for those thugs to realize they’re not going to find you.” Brigid sighs, wishing she had more than one place to hide. “It will take a few hours.”

 

Brigid watches Leandra look around her small two room hovel with obvious distaste. When her light blue eyes land on Brigid, she feels nervous as Leandra studies her. “You’re a Trevelyan.”

Leandra gets closer to her, smiling as she gazes at Brigid’s face. “You look so much like Brianna. Why are you here?”

“I ran away from home.” Brigid sinks into a chair, fear overwhelming her. “You mustn’t tell anyone who I am. I finally found a place my father can’t find me. I have nowhere else to go. Even my Aunt Lucy can’t help me.”

“What happened?” Leandra pulls the other chair in front of Brigid, sitting down. She reaches for her hands, and Brigid lets her hold them. “I knew your father wasn’t a kind man, but he never seemed cruel.”

“That is because he behaves when he’s around other people.” Brigid looks away for a moment, fighting back tears. “He was going to force me to marry an older noble, one that is around his age. I refused. I didn’t know what was going to happen because of it. Had I known I would have suffered the man.”

“What happened?” Leandra asks, her brow creased in worry.

“My father called in favors with the Templars at the Ostwick circle.” Brigid shudders, remembering when her brother came home. “He had my brother made tranquil, to punish me for my refusal.” Leaning into Leandra’s embrace, Brigid cries for her brother. She remembers the sweet boy he was growing up, his tender heart and bright smile. He was so excited that he was going to learn how to control his gift when his magic emerged.

Pulling herself out of Leandra’s arms, she hastily wipes her tears away. “I should have just gone through with the marriage.”

“There was no way for you to know what would happen.”

Brigid shakes her head. “There was, I knew my father hated the fact that his only son was a mage. It was only a matter of time.”

“Does anyone know you’re here?” Leandra stands up, setting her hand on Brigid’s shoulder. “Did anyone see you leave Ostwick?”

“I told my brother I was going to Rivain. I know tranquil cannot lie, so I figured if I told him I was going in the opposite direction, no one would figure out I’m here.” Brigid sighs, standing up. “I managed to sneak here with no one else knowing. I usually wear a mask and hood when I go out at night, and I taught myself how to speak in an Orlesian accent.”

“I am the only one who knows?” Leandra asks, a frightened look on her face. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“You are, and I trust you will keep your promise.” Brigid looks out her window, before shifting her gaze back to Leandra. “I should get you home. It ought to be safe to walk through the city now.”

 

“Mother, where have you been?” Garret rushes to his mother, pulling her into a hug. “I was worried for you. Had you not come home when you did, I was going to go out to look for you.”

“This young woman rescued me from a group of thugs.” His mother gestures toward the woman beside her. He gasps when he realizes who it is.

“Thank you for saving my mother, Brigid.” Garret lets go of his mother, and embraces the red haired woman. She wraps her arms around him, leaning against him. His mother gives him a knowing smile, making him blush. Garret waits for his mother to leave them alone before asking the questions plaguing him.

“Who attacked her?”

“Lyrium smugglers, I’m unsure who hired them to do it though.” Brigid pulls herself out of Garret’s arms. A longing envelopes him at the absence of her in his arms. Fighting the urge to hold her again, he listens to what happened earlier that day. Guilt settles in the pit of his stomach. It’s because of the jobs he’s been taking that his mother was in danger. Brigid squeezes his arm, giving him a sad smile.

“I should go.” Brigid turns away from him, leaving before he can stop her. Garret runs out after her, calling for her to wait. She turns, watching him approach her.

“Work with me.” Garret blurts out. He notices disappointment flicker on her face for a moment. Her expression becomes more neutral before he can be sure he saw it. “We both help the mages. We’re on the same side. We should pool our resources and work together.”

Garret watches Brigid think it over. “I think we’d better not. We don’t know one another, and there are things about me that I cannot tell you.”

“Why?” Garret reaches for her, but she steps back. “What is so horrible that you can’t tell me?”

Brigid shakes her head, tears shining in her eyes. “It’s better if you don’t know, for your safety as well as my own. I’m sorry.” Spinning on her heels, Brigid runs away. Garret stares at the spot where she was standing, his heart aching for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brigid slips into the Hanged Man, praying Hawke is out on a mission. She doesn’t want to run into him, having avoided him as best as she could for the past three weeks. It surprises her how frequently their paths would cross, despite how large the city is. On more than one occasion she helped him, staying to the shadows so he wouldn’t see her. Brigid lingered for a moment each time, unsure why she had a desire to make sure he was okay.

Finding a dark corner, Brigid sips her drink. Looking around her, she lets her mind drift. Hawke appears in her mind’s eye. Brigid tries to push him out, but can’t. If something were to happen to him because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself. Knowing Hawke as little as Brigid does, she can already tell he’s special, deserving of someone amazing. Not someone on the run from her own father.

Looking down at her drink she gives a silent toast to the people she cares for. Emptying her glass, Brigid gets up to leave. Standing between her and the exit is Varric. She tries to go around him, but he moves in her way.

“Can I get by, please?” Brigid asks, scowling at him.

Varric shakes his head and reaches for her. “I’m afraid not. I need to talk to you about Hawke.”

Brigid’s heart leaps into her throat when she sees the worry in Varric’s eyes. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

He motions for her to follow. “It’s something that needs to be said in private.” Turning, he walks away before she can ask any more questions.

A thousand worst case scenarios run through Brigid’s mind as she follows Varric to his room. What if he was injured? What if he died? What if her father somehow found about her being in Kirkwall and found out about him? Is Leandra okay?

So lost in thought, Brigid doesn’t realize they’ve stopped walking until the door closes behind her. Hawke approaches her, concern on his face. She looks him over, and then turns to glare at Varric. “I thought you said you had something to tell me about Hawke? He looks alright to me. What’s the meaning of this?”

“Varric…” Garret starts, warning in his voice.

“Well, I may have exaggerated the severity of it, but there is something wrong with him.” Varric waves off any protests before continuing. “This man is head over heels for you. He looks for you in every shadow now.”

“I do not.” Garret interrupts Varric, crossing his arms over his chest. Varric gives him an amused look, cocking an eyebrow at him. Garret smiles shyly, looking down at his feet. “Well, maybe I do, sometimes.”

“You do it all the time, every time we’re out.” Turning away from them both for a moment, Varric reaches into a chest by his feet. Pulling out a dozen arrows, he hands them to Brigid. “I believe these are yours.”

Brigid nods, taking them back. “I didn’t follow you or anything like that. I’ve been trying to avoid you.” Looking around, Brigid frowns at the lack of windows. She needs to escape, run from them before they get too tangled up with her. “I need to go. It isn’t safe for you to be with me.”

“Why? You say that, but won’t explain why that is?” Garret moves between Brigid and the door. His gaze makes her look away, fearful he’ll find something out about her by sight alone.

“If you think being around you is unsafe, you should see Hawke when you aren’t.” Varric laughs at his glaring. “I’ve had to save you a few times myself, as did Fenris, and Anders, and Aveline…”

“I think you’ve made your point.” Garret cuts Varric off, his face reddening. Shifting his attention back to Brigid, he reaches out to her. “Please, let me get to know you.”

Fighting herself, tears well up in Brigid’s eyes. It’s been nearly three years since she’s run away from home. Three years of going from city to city avoiding her father’s men, never forming any bonds with anyone to keep them safe. This man wants to be there for her, but how could she be so selfish? He has a mother to take care of. She can’t put them at risk.

Arms encircle her before she can speak. Leaning into him, she cries on his shoulder. Tightening his embrace, Garret tells her everything about himself and his family. Brigid tries to tell him not to, fear clinging on to her heart. She can’t get attached. Brigid will have to leave him behind. It’s only a matter of time before she has to find a new place to live.

Brigid tries to pull herself out of his arms. When he lets her go, she looks into his eyes. His pained expression breaks her heart, but she knows it’s kinder in the long run. If he moves on, he won’t hurt as much when she vanishes.

“I am on the run. I can’t stay in Kirkwall indefinitely.” Brigid glances away, steeling herself for what she has to say next. “Can’t you see you would be better off letting any thought of what could be between us go?”  

“No,” Garret whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek. Without thinking, Brigid wipes it away. Grabbing her hand Garret kisses her knuckles, his gaze locked with hers. Brigid’s breath catches when his lips press against her skin. She leans toward him, her heart racing, and her brain screaming don’t.

Brigid kisses Garret, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart skips a beat when her lips collide with his. Her whole body tingles, the palms of her hands becoming sweaty as he deepens their kiss. Garret embraces her tightly, pressing his body against hers. Warmth pools in her stomach, desire awakening in her. Brigid clings to Garret, prying his lips open with her tongue. He moans into her mouth, his hands beginning to roam over her body. Letting joy fill her heart, she revels in feeling his soft lips against hers, his strong arms around her.

It’s been a long time since she ever let her guard down with someone. Falling in love was never more than a daydream to her. Stories in books her mother would read to her when she was little. Her darkest fears fall to the wayside as images flash in her mind, of a future she could have with Garret. 

Her father’s scowling face breaks through the happy thoughts. Gone are the images of a blissful future, replaced by the image of Garret’s body at her father’s feet.

Brigid pulls away from Garret, gasping. Wide eyed she stares at him. Guilt replaces the joy she felt. What had she done? How could she so easily break her rule? She became so thoroughly attached to this man, and he to her. He reaches for her, but she shakes her head.

“I can’t, I shouldn’t have.” Brigid edges around Garret, trying to get to the door. Tears cascade down her cheeks, her lower lip quivering. “Forgive me.” Turning, she strides to the door, throwing it open. Brigid runs through the tavern, not caring what the patrons of the place think of her. She prays Garret didn’t follow as she races toward her hovel.


	4. Chapter 4

Flipping through the book looking for an assignment, Brigid senses someone watching her. Tensing up, she reaches for one of her throwing knives. “You know it’s not polite to stare like that.” Glancing behind her, Brigid relaxes when she sees it’s Anders.

“Why do you help the mages? You’re not one, what’s it to you?” He asks, giving her an appraising look. “Why do you work alone? Isn’t it more dangerous to not have someone watching your back?”

“It’s personal.” Brigid turns to face him, glancing past him to the docks and harbor. “It isn’t safe for anyone to work with me. I’m not here by choice, and was it to become common knowledge that I am in the city…” Her voice fades. She hugs herself, trying to keep herself from shuddering.

“Is that why you avoid Hawke?” Anders takes a step closer, placing his hand on her shoulder as she looks away and nods. “Do you care for him?”

“I do, too much. I shouldn’t have let him get close to me.”  Fighting the urge to cry, Brigid swallows the lump forming in her throat. “I can’t put his life in danger for my selfishness.”

“It’s not selfish to care for someone.”

She shakes her head, shifting her gaze back to him, her eyes shining with tears. “It is when you have to leave them behind. I won’t do that to him. I should go. It’s dangerous for you to be around me as well.” Brigid starts to walk away, but Anders voice stops her.

“It’s more dangerous for you to be around me than it is for me to be around you.” Brigid looks over her shoulder, flashing him a questioning look. “I’ll trade you a secret for a secret. I can assure you my secret would be worse if it got out than yours.”

“No, secrets are meant to be kept. If you tell them, they aren’t secrets anymore.” She stares at him, hoping he’ll just let her go on her way.

“We should work together.” Anders frowns when she cringes. “Look, I’m not trying to hit on you or anything. Sometimes I need help, and I suspect you do too. It’s getting more dangerous to help the mages now. Consider it, at the very least. My door is always open if you need help. I run the clinic in Darktown.”

Brigid nods, remembering a Ferelden woman telling her where it is when she first got into town. “I’ll think about it.” Glancing away for a moment, she sighs, her heart pounding in her chest. “Watch out for Garret, please. Make sure he doesn’t get himself hurt looking for me in the shadows.”

 

Brigid smirks inwardly as she bluffs the drunken Templar into believing one of his order was secretly worshipping demons. She watches him walk off to report the man. Laughter behind her makes her spin on her heels. Her breath catches when she sees Garret grining at her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

“That was a nice piece of work.” He tells her, chuckling. “Need help setting him up?”

“I did that already.” Brigid smiles shyly at him. Garret takes a step closer to her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Backing away from him, Brigid shakes her head. Her heart breaks a little more when she sees the hurt in his eyes. “I can’t. You have family you need to protect. I don’t want them or you to become tangled in my issues.” She starts to reach out to him, but stops before she can touch him. Tears roll down her cheeks, hands shaking.

Garret closes the distance between them, pulling Brigid into a strong embrace. “You’re fighting yourself. It doesn’t work out well. All you’ll do is hurt yourself.” Letting go of her, he gently wipes her tears away. Cupping Brigid’s face in his hands, he holds her gaze with his own. “Tell me you don’t care for me, that you don’t want to be with me and I’ll back off.”

“I can’t.” Brigid whispers, her chin quivering. “If something happens to you or your family because of me, the pain would be so much worse than what I feel now.”

“I am an adult. I can protect myself, my family, and you, if you will let me.” Garret leans into Brigid, his lips grazing against hers. Brigid wraps her arms around his neck, keeping Garret from backing away from her and kisses him hard. Garret slips his arms around her, holding her close as they make out in the middle of the tavern. Drunken cheers make them break their kiss. Brigid’s lips tingle, her cheeks pink from blushing.

“There was another once, who thought he could protect me.” Brigid takes a small step back, keeping her eyes on Garret.

“What happened to the person who tried to protect you?” Garret asks, breaking the silence that built up between them.

Brigid looks down at the floor, fighting back tears. An image of her first love and his family haunts her, their angry eyes staring at her in judgement. A lone tear escapes her eyes, slowing falling down her face. “He was killed, him and his family. There is no protection from the person hunting me, he has too many connections. He is too powerful.”

“Who is the man hunting you?” Garret holds her hands between his.

Biting her lower lip, she shifts her gaze up to his eyes. “He is my father.” Brigid frowns at Garret as he stares at her in stunned silence. “So you see, no matter what I may be feeling for you, I can’t risk someone I care for again.”

“Don’t I get a say? It is my life after all.” Garret counters, pulling himself out of his shock. “Give us a chance, please.”

“And if something happens to your mother or sister?” Brigid lets Garret pull her closer to him as she watches him mull it over.

“It would be my fault if something happens. I am willing to take the risk.” Garret hugs her, kissing the top of her head when she lays it on his shoulder. “Will you give us a chance?”

Brigid’s brain and heart do war in her. She can’t, she shouldn’t but she wants to. Her heart reminds her of how right it felt to kiss him, makes her feel how perfect it is to be in his arms. “I will, but there’s somethings you need to remember.” Brigid lifts her head to look into Garret’s eyes. “It’s been a long time since I let anyone in. I’m not sure if I fully remember how to. And, there are things I would rather not talk about.”

“I understand.” Garret plants a kiss on her cheek. “I want to know you as you are now. I don’t need to know about the past.”

She rests her head on his shoulder once more, trying to live in the moment, but the specter of her father remains lingering in the back of her mind. Brigid prays her father has given up looking for her. Doubting he ever will, worry begins to eat at her heart and soul as she feels the warmth of Garret’s arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

“How did you find this place?” Garret asks, smiling as he spreads the blanket they brought with them.

“I hid a couple of mages here once, and they said no one ever came by.” Brigid pats the spot next to her, beaming at him. “The view is beautiful.”

Garret watches her look out at the Waking Sea. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her cheek. “It’s more than beautiful.”

Brigid’s cheeks turn pink when she sees he’s not looking at the water. She laughs, rolling her eyes when he grins at her. “You’re too sweet, and cheesy.” 

“Good Ferelden cheese or stinky Orlesian cheese?” Garret asks, pulling Brigid on to his lap. Caressing her cheek, he kisses her softly. “These things are important.”

“Are they?” Brigid rests her forehead against Garret’s, the corner of her mouth quirked up. “Is there anything else that is important?”

“Many things are. Though few are as important as making sure the woman I love doesn’t think I’m like a bad cheese.” Garret’s heart begins to race when he fully realizes what he said. He watches Brigid’s eyes widen, her cheeks turning red from blushing. It wasn’t how he wanted to tell her his feelings. Garret wanted to do something special, something worthy of this woman who let him in to her life and her heart.

“You love me?” Brigid’s voice cuts through Garret’s thoughts before he can start to kick himself mentally. He nods, not trusting himself to speak. “We have only been together for a couple of months, and we haven’t gotten to see each other very much. How do you know?”

“I think I’ve always known.” Garret traces her lips with the tip of his index finger. Brigid gasps, her mouth opening slightly. His kisses her languidly, combing his fingers through her hair. Feeling her full soft lips against his, her hands on the back of his neck sends a tingling sensation down his back, warmth filling his core. Garret has never wanted to be with anyone as much as he does her. No one has ever made him feel the way Brigid does.

Carefully, Garret lays her down on the blanket, propping himself up on his hands, to keep from putting all of his weight on her. Pulling away from her, he looks deep into her eyes. She shakes her head slightly, and he nods.

“When we have our first time, I want it to be special.” Pushing himself up, he sits at her feet. He sighs to himself, looking out at the water. “I wanted to do something nice for when I told you about my feelings. I didn’t want to blurt it out like that.”

“It is special. We haven’t had as much time as I would have liked together, so anytime we can spend in each other’s company is special. Especially if we’re not fighting anything, and we even get to be out of our armor for once.” Brigid smirks at him, her dark auburn hair dancing in the breeze.

Garret laughs, beaming at Brigid. “I suppose you’re right. It’s just, I envisioned it differently.”

“It’s okay, this has been perfect.” Brigid leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Shall we see what Orana packed?”

“I’m sure it’s a feast. You may have to roll me back to Kirkwall after we’ve eaten.” Garret and Brigid laugh together as she unpacks their basket.

 

Brigid’s fingers slip between Garret’s as they wait for Keeper Marethari to finish preparing for the ritual. He worries what might happen once they’ve been sent into the Fade. Squeezing her hand, he lets go, to accept the goblet Marethari offers him. Taking a drink, he passes it on to Brigid and after Varric and Fenris also take deep pulls from the cup. Lying down beside Brigid, he snuggles into her, laying an arm across her stomach. He kisses her gently before drifting from the waking world.

 

Garret curses his decision to bring Fenris along. He never thought the elf would turn on him so quickly. It didn’t bother him that Fenris betrayed him as much as it did that he went after Brigid. If she had been a little bit slower, she would have been killed by Fenris’s attack. After the battle, Garret looks her over. He breathes a sigh of a relief to see she only suffered some minor injuries. He plants kisses all over her face before capturing her lips with his own. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he thanks the Maker she’s still alive.

A loud cough makes them break their kiss. “I love you,” Garret whispers to Brigid. She beams at him, warmth glowing in her eyes.

“We should find where the kid is before any more demons find us.” Varric calls out to them before he leaves the room. Brigid motions for him to lead the way, her cheeks tinged pink from blushing. Garret kisses the bridge of her freckled nose.

 

Watching Brigid cry, Garret aches for her when the demon sets its sights on his love. “Tell me, young noble lady, what would you give in exchange for your brother’s mind being healed? Or perhaps for your father having a fatal accident?” Garret sees Brigid wince at how the demon addresses her. He glances over to Varric, and sees his best friend’s mind spinning away at what it might mean. Fear settles in his heart. What if she accepts its offer?

As though reading his thoughts, Brigid looks at him and frowns. Shifting her gaze back to the demon, she spits at it. “I won’t ever betray Garret, for anything.”

“Not even to reverse your brother’s tranquility?” The demon smirks at Brigid, taking a step closer to her. “I am the only one who can do it. Don’t you want your brother back?”

Unsheathing a dagger, Brigid throws it at the demon. Others appear and attack her. Before Garret can reach for his sword, a demon drives its claws through Brigid’s back. Garret screams as he watches her eyes bulge, blood dripping from her mouth. She collapses to the ground and disappears. Pushing aside the pain, Garret helps Varric destroy the demons. Fighting back tears, he leaves the room to find Fenyriel. If Garret has lost Brigid, he is going to make sure it isn’t in vain. She would want him to make sure the boy survives.

 

Waking up, Garret finds he is alone in the cot. Fenris stares at his feet as he apologizes for what he did and promises to never betray him again. Nodding, Garret looks for Brigid.

“She said she needed to get some fresh air.” Arianni explains, seeing the worry in his eyes. “Thank you for helping my boy. I have nothing to give you as payment.”

“I wouldn’t accept anything, even if you had. I did this because he needed my help and I am happy to give it. He needs to go away to learn how to train his abilities. He asked me to tell you goodbye for him.” Arianni nods, tears shinning in her eyes. Turning away from the group in the small apartment, Garret walks out to start searching for Brigid.

 

Having looked everywhere he could think of for her, Garret decides to return home. He paces in front of his fireplace, worried and aching for Brigid. When he glances at his door, Garret stops mid-stride when he sees Brigid watching him. Closing the distance between them, he embraces her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

When her tears cease, he gently guides her to his basin. Taking a cloth in hand, he washes her face, dipping the cloth in the cold water. An uneasy silence surrounds them, getting heavier with each passing moment. Brigid glances away from him, shame etched into her face. When she looks at Garret again, the pain in her eyes is enough to leave him breathless.

“It was my fault.” Brigid’s voice breaks the silence, tears filling her eyes. “If I didn’t disobey my father, my brother would still be whole.”

Garret stares at her, rage and sorrow fighting in his heart. How could any father do that to his own child? How could anyone be so cruel? He opens his mouth to speak, closing it when he can’t think of anything to say.

“It is why I am afraid to get close to anyone. If he finds out, he will use you against me.” Brigid leans against Garret, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t want to be alone anymore, not now. Not when I’ve met you.”

“You won’t ever be alone again, not while I still draw breath.” Garret kisses the top of Brigid’s head, tightening his embrace. “Stay with me tonight. Let me take care of you.”

Letting go of her when she nods, he helps her out of her armor, and leads her to his bed. Pulling the covers down, he lays her down and climbs in beside her. “Rest well, love,” Garret whispers, cuddling against Brigid. “I’ll be right here, beside you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping in front of the young mage, Brigid stands between her and Anders. She’s never seen him act like this before. “Stop Anders, we saved this girl. Don’t hurt her.”

“They were going to make her tranquil,” Garret adds, standing beside Brigid. “If you kill her, you’re no better than them."

Anders holds his head in his hands, struggling against himself. His eyes change rapidly from the glowing blue to his own brown eyes. Gasping, he backs away from him, sadness clouding his features. Brigid steps closer to Anders, reaching out to him. He shakes his head at her, the pain in his eyes breaking her heart. “I need to go, I can’t…” Anders murmurs, spinning on his heels to run the way they came in.

Brigid shifts her attention back to the mage. “Are you alright? What’s your name?” Blindly reaching for Garret, she takes a deep breath when his fingers intertwine with hers.

“It’s Ella. What was that man? Was he an abomination?” Ella looks back and forth between Brigid and Garret. Brigid frowns, unsure how to answer. She’s seen abominations before, and it was nothing like that.

“It’s more complicated than I would like to get into.” Garret responds, breaking the silence. “The best answer I can give you is that he is a good man who lost his way. He means well though.”

“We should move out before more Templars show up.” Brigid holds her hand out to Ella. Letting go of Garret with her other hand, Brigid guides the young mage through the tunnels to Darktown.

 

“I’ll take Ella to her family, and get them out. You should go check on Anders.” Embracing Garret, she kisses him briefly. Letting go, she smiles nervously at him. “Be safe, Garret.”

“You as well, love.” Garret pulls her to him once more for another kiss. Brigid watches him walk away before guiding Ella out to Low Town.

 

Under cover of darkness, Brigid moves Ella and her parents out to the docks. The captain she’s been dealing with for nearly a year is waiting for her at his usual place. Pulling a small purse out of her pocket, she wordlessly hands it to them. He nods and guides the family to his ship.

Brigid watches them walk away, her nerves on edge after what happened with Anders. Was that his secret? Was that what he meant when he said it was more dangerous for her to be with him? Turning around to leave, she gets shoved down. The person kicks her hard, knocking the wind out of her. Brigid tries to avoid getting hit, but can’t move fast enough. The others circle around as she continues to get beaten. Tears spring to her eyes each time she’s kicked. 

“Your father is coming for you, brat,” A familiar voice taunts, kicking her after each word spoken. “You will not know when or where. There is no escaping him. You and anyone you care for will suffer.” One of the others around Brigid drags her up to her feet, holding her up. Fear overwhelms her when the man who was attacking her pulls out a knife. She struggles to get away, but can’t. A chorus of dark laughter attacks her ears. Brigid might have known these men once, some of them might have been men she talked to. Why were they so willing to do her harm? Unable to restrain her emotions, Brigid weeps openly.

“We only need your blood,” A disembodied voice whispers in Brigid’s ear, making her shudder. “But he didn’t say we couldn’t soften you up some. Will you survive to face him? Will you run?” Brigid remains silent, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Lips press into hers, a hand behind her head making it impossible for her to pull away. She screams, her voice muffled by the lips pushing into hers when one of her attackers stabs her. Brigid shrieks as the blade is twisted in her. The hands let go of her, and she falls to the ground. Looking around her, terrified and in agonizing pain she doesn’t see her attackers. It is as though they vanished into thin air. Struggling to her feet, Brigid slips into stealth. Doubling back to Darktown, she prays Anders is still at his clinic.

 

Brigid keeps to the shadows on her path through Darktown, making sure to not leave any trace she was there. She holds her hand over the wound, hoping any blood lost will get absorbed into her over shirt. Reaching the doors to the clinic, Brigid breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the light is on. Limping in, she drops to her knees. Anders runs to her, catching Brigid before she falls. She sees his lips moving but can’t make out what he’s saying. Her vision blurs as she descends into darkness, falling out of the waking world.

 

Garret looks down the hallway when he hears a loud noise coming from the basement. When he opens the door to go check, he is greeted by the sight of Anders lifting Brigid into his arms. His heart jumps into his throat when he fully registers what he’s seeing. Anders gives him a look as he walks past him. Setting Brigid on the sofa, he begins to heal her. Garret sits down by Brigid’s feet, watching Anders carefully strip her down to her breast band. His breath catches when he sees the stab wound and many bruises forming.

“What happened?” Garret asks, finding his voice. Anders shrugs and continues to heal Brigid. Garret closes his eyes, burying his face in his hands. He should have gone with her to help that Ella girl, she shouldn't have been alone. Mentally kicking himself, Garret can’t help but wonder who would do this and why. What if her father found out where she is? He has seen Brigid fight many times before, and no one has ever caught her so off guard before. A hand on his shoulder pulls Garret out of his thoughts. Pulling his hands away from his face, he looks up at Anders.

“I did the best I could. She’s going to need to rest.” Anders pulls the blanket off of the back of the sofa and lays it over Brigid. “I would have healed her at the clinic, but there were Templars in Darktown. I only just made it into your cellar. It was like they were looking for someone specifically. I overheard one of them call to another asking if he found her.”

Garret holds one of Brigid’s hands between his. Fighting back tears, he watches her sleep. “Thank you, Anders.”

“Anytime, especially for Brigid.” Hearing the worry in Anders’s voice, Garret shifts his gaze to his friend. “She has become a sister to me,” Anders continues, seeing the look on Garret’s face. “She truly cares what happens to the mages too. I’ve not come across many like her.”

Garret nods in agreement, gently squeezing Brigid’s hand. “I should take her up to my bedroom. I think it would be a better place to have her.” Cautiously picking Brigid up, Garret carries her up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, Brigid feigns sleeping. She listens to Garret talk with his mother, telling her about a mission he needs to go on. Leandra promises to check in on her throughout the day. The side of the bed sinks under Garret’s weight. Brigid struggles to not squeeze his hand when he holds it. The sorrow in his voice as he speaks to her crushes her heart.

“I have to go out for the day, love.” Garret tells her, kissing her hand. “Please stay with me. I love you. I need you here, with me.” Standing up, he leans over her, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I will try to get back as fast as I can, love.”

Brigid listens to his steps fade as he walks away. After a few minutes pass, she cautiously opens her eyes. Looking through her lashes, Brigid breathes a sigh of relief. Slipping out of the bed, she quickly dresses. Brigid sneaks out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Sandal looks at her and starts to say something, but stops when she brings a finger to her lips. He nods slightly, beaming at her. Reaching the shadows in the hallway to the basement, Brigid tip toes to the door.

 

Taking a path from Darktown to Low Town, Brigid takes a complicated path to her hovel. Paranoid someone is following her, she continuously looks over her shoulder. What if her father knows where she’s been living all along? What if he knows about Garret?

Her heart aches when an image of Garret appears in her mind, crying. Each tear shed is another dagger stabbing her in the chest. Fighting the urge to cry, she quickly gathers what little belongings she has. Brigid has to leave as swiftly as possible. A lump forms in her throat when she thinks about how she’ll never see Garret again, but pushes the thought away. Her leaving will protect him. Even if she is caught, he won’t be there to fall with her.

 

Garret returns home to find his mother pacing, with an anxious look on her face. His heart begins to race when his gaze is met by hers. “What happened?”

“I went to check on her, and she was gone.” His mother tells him as she wrings her fingers. “I don’t know where she could have gone. I went to where she lived, and her things were gone.”

“You know where she lives? Why didn’t you tell me?” Garret crosses her arms over his chest. “What else do you know?”

“I promised to keep her secrets.” Garret frowns when she glares at him. “What I know isn’t the point. She’s out there alone and not fully healed. Did she leave on her own, or did someone get in? Go find her.”

 

“Leaving town?” A voice behind her asks. Brigid turns around and sees Varric studying her. “Not even going to say goodbye? Does Hawke know?”

Brigid shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Biting her lip, to keep it from quivering, she looks out at the harbor. “I have to go. I’ve been found. If I stay, it would put Garret at risk. I can’t have that happen.”

“Who are you running from?” Varric closes the distance between them. “I can help you. I have many connections in this city.”

“He has more than anyone.” Brigid replies, trying to keep herself from falling apart. “I appreciate your offer, but I have to go. Tell Garret… Tell him I’m sorry.”

“I would ask if you know how much this is going to hurt him, but I think you already know.” Varric sighs, looking away despondently. “Just let him know when you get to where you’re going, so he knows you’re safe.”

“I can’t, his messages might be compromised.” Brigid hastily wipes tears off of her cheeks, feeling the dam holding back the flood cracking.

 

Garret watches Brigid talking to Varric. Catching his friend’s gaze, he mimes for him to keep her talking. He subtly nods, asking Brigid another question. When she turns to walk away, she takes a staggered step backward. Her eyes widen, breath catching when she sees him.

“Why are you doing this?” Garret asks softly, his eyes wet with tears. “Who attacked you?” Pulling Brigid into an embrace, Garret holds her tightly. Her breath comes out ragged as she cries on his shoulder. “Don’t you know I would stand by you?”

“If anything happened to you or your family, it would kill me.” Brigid extracts herself from his arms. “It would be because of me. The men that attacked me were his. One of them told me he’s coming for me, and will hurt anyone I care for. I can’t keep you safe, and keep looking over my shoulder. You don’t deserve to live like that.”

“And you do?” Garret huffs in frustration. “I can protect myself. Why are you really leaving?”

“I told you why I am leaving. What other reason would I have?” Brigid stares at him, confusion etched on her face.

Garret holds his arms out to her, feeling stupid for accusing her of not being truthful when a sharp pain in his knee makes him fall to the ground. Looking down, he sees an arrow sticking out of his leg with a letter attached. Bracing himself, he pulls the arrow out, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Brigid kneels down beside him, pulling out healing supplies from her bag. Garret opens the note while Brigid bandages his knee. A chill runs through him when he reads it.

_Tick tock, you’re time is running out. How far do you think you’ll run before we catch you?_

“I think I’m in danger now, whether you stay or not.” Garret informs Brigid, tucking the note in his pocket. “My being shot only confirmed it.”

“But if I run, I can get them to leave here. They’d have to follow me.” Brigid stares down at her hands, now covered in his blood. She looks up at him, the melancholy in her expression leaving him breathless. Tears cascade down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. “I can’t… I can’t.”

“I don’t want to lose you, love.” Garret leans toward her, setting his forehead against hers. Staring into her eyes, his heart plummets into his stomach. The thought of being without her is more than he can bear. “I am most likely going to be attacked anyway, if you’re here or not. It would be worse if I didn’t have you here with me. I love you.”

Caressing her cheeks, Garret kisses Brigid. Her lips still wet from crying, the salt of the tears mixing with the taste of her lips. Running his hands down her body, he pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Worst case scenarios fill his mind. Images of her being attacked and dying, all alone bring tears to his eyes. Crying, he tightens his embrace, desperation consuming him. Deepening their kiss, she whimpers against his lips.

Breaking their kiss, Garret clings to Brigid. “Move in with me. You’ll be safer with me than on your own in Low Town.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Brigid shifts her gaze away from him, looking toward the ships. “I’ll find somewhere else to live, in the city. I didn’t want to drag anyone else into my fight. It was selfish of me to do this to you.”

“It’s not selfish, and you didn’t do anything to me. I chose this. I want to be with you.” Garret lets go of her, and stands up. Holding his hand out to her, he helps her stand up. “Stay with me tonight at least. You’re not fully healed. Let me take care of you.” Brigid nods, tears still dotting her cheeks. Slipping her arm around his, Garret guides her away from the docks.


	8. Chapter 8

Brigid’s heart begins to race when she sees the mage cut himself and stumble towards Leandra. Taking the steps two at time, she manages to reach her before he does. Slipping her arm around Leandra’s, Brigid leads her away. “Keep walking, trust me.”

“But that man…” Leandra looks over her shoulder at the man standing behind them. Brigid glances back, shivering when she sees the look in his eyes. It almost seems as though he is joyous at the sight of her. Brigid’s mind goes back to the night she was attacked, and one of the men saying they needed her blood. Was this mage part of that?

“That man is a blood mage, Leandra.” Brigid squeezes her arm comfortingly when she gasps. “I think he was going to do something to you. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I was just going to my brother’s.” Leandra states, shaking, her fear is palpable when she looks over her shoulder again. “I’ve never done anything to anyone. Why would he have wanted to hurt me?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll take you to your brother’s and back home again later.” Leandra tightens her hold of Brigid’ arm when she tries to pull it away. “I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

 

Garret glances up from his supplies to see Brigid and his mother enter the sitting room. He gives Brigid a questioning look when he notices his mother is clinging to her. She mouths “later” to him, and he nods. Watching Brigid guide his mother to the sofa, he finishes getting ready for the mission. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut. Something is going to happen tonight. Garret prays whatever happens, he can keep the people he cares about safe.

Brigid motions for him to follow her to the entrance, having extracted herself from his mother’s grasp. Standing by the door, Garret embraces Brigid. “There was a blood mage in Low Town, going straight for your mother. I got to her before he could, and walked her away as quickly as I could.”

“Is he still alive?” Garret asks, tightening his hold of her when she nods against him. “Do you think he will try to attack my mother again?”

“I don’t know.” Brigid pulls herself back, her gaze meeting his. The fear in her eyes makes his heart leap into his throat. “When I looked back at him, he was looking at me. It seemed as though he were happy to see me. It scares me. What if he is one of my father’s men?” Brigid glances toward the door as though she’s expecting her father to arrive at any moment, her body tense, and anxiety in her expression.

“I won’t let him get to you.” Garret tells her, his voice fierce as he holds her protectively. Brigid shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She opens her mouth to reply, but he silences her with a kiss. He feels her cling to him, her body shaking as she cries. He tightens his embrace, wanting nothing more than to be able to shield Brigid from her father by holding her. Brigid pulls her lips from his, laying her head on his soft pauldrons. Garret strokes her hair, trying to think of something, anything he could say to make her feel safe.

Garret’s breath catches when he sees the expression on her face when she extracts herself from his arms. He’s never seen her look so forlorn and terrified before. He opens his mouth to say something to comfort her when she shakes her head. “It’s only a matter of time.” Brigid tells him, sorrow in her voice. “He is playing with me, as one of his men said he would. And I…” Her voice falters as fresh tears fall from her eyes.

His heart breaking for the woman he loves, Garret leads her to the bench. Sitting down beside Brigid, he wraps his arms around her. She leans into him, weeping on his shoulder. When her tears subside, Brigid sits up, holding his gaze with her own, her eyes and cheeks red and puffy. “It was because of me that that something could have happened to your mother today. That something might happen to her, or your sister, or you in the future. My father will use you all to hurt me.”

“You saved her, Brigid.” Garret gently wipes the last of her tears away, worry in his heart for her. “Will you stay with my mother tonight? I need to help Isabela and Aveline, and I don’t want to leave her without someone who can fight.”

“I promised her I would stay.” Brigid’s brow creases and she gives him a puzzled look. “Are you expecting something to happen?”

“I just have a bad feeling, nothing definite, but I would rather play it safe.” Garret squeezes Brigid’s hands before he stands. Pulling Brigid to her feet, Garret kisses her once more. “I love you.”

“Please be as safe as you can be.” Brigid pulls Garret into another hug before he has to leave, anxiety radiating from her heart. She never meant to get this close to anyone, never meant to fall in love. Brigid bites her lower lip, to keep the words from escaping. Not now, it isn’t the right time. What if there’s a way for her father to find out? If he knew she was in love, he would make Garret suffer so much more because of it.

Garret’s calloused hands on her cheeks breaks her chain of thought. She blinks, watching him study her, a look of apprehension on his face. “It will all be alright, I promise.”

He lowers his hands away from her face. The loss of his touch almost seems too painful to bear, and it scares Brigid. Garret turns to leave, stopping in front of the door. He glances back at her, smiling sadly when he sees she was watching him leave. “Bolt the door behind me. I’ll come into the house through Darktown.” Brigid nods, unable to speak through the lump forming in her throat. She watches him leave, locking and bolting the door behind him as she prays for his safety.


	9. Chapter 9

Brigid gathers Leandra and the staff and leads them to the basement door as the pounding noise from the front door gets louder. “Go to Anders’s clinic. It’s right next to the door leading into Darktown. I’ll stall whoever it is at the door.”

“How?” Leandra asks, panic in her voice.

Brigid points to her arrows and smiles brightly. “I’ll be okay, just go. Garret or I will come to get you as soon as we can.” She hugs Leandra once more before they leave, locking the door behind them.

 

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Brigid was only just able to get another quiver of arrows before the front door was smashed to splinters. She pulls the string of her bow back aiming at the doorway between the entrance and the sitting room. Brigid sighs, shaking her head when she hears angry Qunari voices. Whatever Garret needed to do with Aveline and Isabela must have gone wrong. Praying he made it out safely, Brigid shoots the first Qunari to enter. She quickly reaches for another arrow, letting it loose at the next to charge her.

“You can’t keep this up forever.” A voice growls at her. “There is no way for you to escape. We will get you eventually.”

Brigid smiles, now knowing they don’t know about the basement door. “Well, I can take a few of you out before you get me.” She shouts back, taunting them. When another Qunari doesn’t enter, Brigid stares at the door.

An electric current builds up in front of her. Brigid tries to run from it, but can’t lift her legs to move. When it releases its energy, the magic sends her flying into the stairs. Hitting her head hard against the edge of one of the stairs, she falls unconscious, sliding down the stairs to the feet of a Qunari.

 

Coming to, Brigid gingerly touches the back of her head, a throbbing pain, but no blood. Kicking herself for not having run sooner, she opens her eyes. Disorientated, Brigid looks around. Why did they bring her to the keep along with all these nobles? What were they hoping for? What happened?

Brigid hears fighting behind the double doors, and Garret’s voice calling out orders. Her heart does flips, knowing he’s alive and well enough to fight. When the doors are thrown open, Garret and three of his friends stride in. Not paying attention to the words exchanged between him and the Arishok, Brigid tries to examine Garret at a distance. There’s a lot of blood on his armor, but he seems to be alright.

Catching Garret’s eye before he talks to the Arishok again, he winks at her. Brigid smiles at him when he does, ignoring the jealous grumbling of a couple of the women behind her.

 

Having not liked Isabela much before, Brigid wants to throttle her now. She watches Garret duel the Arishok, being held back by Fenris and Aveline. Brigid bites her lower lip to keep from screaming whenever one of the Qunari’s attacks land. Struggling against the warriors’ holding her back, she cries out when the Arishok’s blade pierces Garret’s armor. The giant lifts her love in the air, the blade still in him before tossing him to the ground. Garret staggers to his feet, and limps toward Anders. He quickly drinks another healing potion standing close to the mage. Brigid expects him to cast a healing spell, but it doesn’t happen before Garret has to run away. A growl escapes Brigid’s throat when the pirate cheers Garret on. Isabela turns to face her, a smirk on her face. It quickly vanishes when she sees Brigid’s scowl, and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Isabela reaches her hand out, and Brigid spits at it. “This is your fault.” Brigid hisses, her voice dripping with a venomous hatred. “If you hadn’t been so selfish, none of this would have happened.”

The Arishok falls backward, distracting the women. Garret stands above him, delivering the killing blow. Brigid runs to him, Anders right behind her. The mage quickly heals him, patting Garret on the back after.

Brigid throws her arms around him, clinging to him as she cries. “I love you, Garret Hawke. Don’t you ever do that again.”

“I love you too.” Garret tightens his embrace as the Templars come running into the room. The scowl on Knight-Commander Meredith’s face could melt glass when she realizes they were too late.

“It appears Kirkwall has a new Champion.” She states, an angry edge to her voice. The nobles in the keep cheer, and he nods at them. Garret holds his hand out to her, still holding Brigid with the other. She quickly shakes it, as though if she maintained contact with him for too long, her hand would be set on fire.

Meredith signaled for the Templars to leave, the nobles following them out, leaving Brigid and Garret with their friends and Isabela.

Garret gently kisses away the last of Brigid’s remaining tears, before capturing her lips with his. Kissing her softly, Garret’s heart begins to race. He wanted to wait until the perfect time to ask, but the duel tonight made it clear to him that if he waited any longer he might lose the chance to ask at all.

Pulling away from Brigid, Garret kneels in front of her. Brigid gasps at him, a small smile forming on her lips. “I thought I might know when the perfect time was to do this. I would have planned it all out, when there wasn’t anything threatening Kirkwall. Tonight made it plain to me that that might never happen.”

“Garret…” Brigid whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. “Are you asking what I think you are?”

Nodding, Garret pulls a silverite band out of his pocket. Holding up to her, he takes a deep breath, hoping his heart won’t fly out of his mouth when he speaks. “Will you marry me, Brigid?”

“I will.” Brigid sinks to her knees in front of him, her hand shaking as Garret slides the ring on. “I love you, Garret.”

“I love you too, Brigid.” Pulling her closer to him, Garret kissing her languidly, ignoring the comments his friends make as the stand around them. His heart full to bursting with joy, Garret's thoughts turn to the future they would have together.

 

In the shadows a dark haired man goes completely unnoticed. A malevolent grin graces his features. He’s got her at last, and with something she can’t bear to lose. Soon will be the time for the blade to drop.


	10. Chapter 10

Brigid smiles at herself in the mirror, as Orana finishes braiding her hair. She has never had her hair done in such an intricate style before, preferring to simply pull her hair up into a high ponytail. Orana braided the hair at the front of her head along the sides of her face to just behind her ear, and braided the rest of her long hair in an Orlesian braid.

Leandra takes the make-up from Brigid when her hands begin to shake slightly. Smiling at her, Leandra carefully applies the silvery grey eyeshadow and light pink lip balm. “There, now all that’s left is to put you in the dress. I’m glad we had enough time to alter my dress to fit you. It’s one of the few things I still have left from when Malcolm and I got married.”

Letting her soon to be mother-in-law guide her away from the vanity, Brigid’s heart beat quickens, her stomach beginning to do flips. Everything that could go wrong during the wedding and after running through her mind, all centered on when her father will attack. The voice from the night she was attacked still whispering in her mind.

“Everything is going to be fine, Brigid.” Leandra’s voice breaks through her fears, her words wrapping around Brigid like a comforting embrace. “Your mother was at my wedding. She was one of the witnesses.” Leandra tells Brigid with a faraway look in her eyes. Smiling warmly at Brigid, she hastily wipes away a stray tear. “We were friends growing up, inseparable when she would visit.”

“Thank you for helping me.” Brigid closes her eyes, remembering everything about her mother. Fighting the urge to cry, Brigid takes a couple of deep breaths. She prays her mother can see her now, from the Maker’s side and that she’s happy. “It means more than I can adequately express with words.”

“I’m more than happy to help.” Leandra helps Brigid step into the ivory colored silk dress, and Orana lifts it up, tightening the silk laces on the back. Turning to face the full length mirror, Brigid beams at her reflection, seeing a princess looking back at her. She moves her hips, watching the full length skirt move around her legs, the silk of the dress cool against her skin. Touching the low cut neckline, Brigid’s hands move to the close-fitting bodice of the dress, tracing the flowery embroidery with the tips of her fingers.

Brigid reaches for a small pouch containing a set of silver and emerald jewelry. Fastening the choker on her neck, she gives her reflection a sad smile. It’s been years since her mother fell ill and passed away, but she is never far from Brigid’s thoughts. Would her mother have been happy for her? Would she like Garret?

“It’s time.” Leandra gently holds Brigid’s hand, guiding her out of the small room by the entrance to the main hall of the Chantry.

 

Garret rocks back and forth on his heels, until Grand Cleric Elthina chuckles at him. Blushing, he smiles sheepishly. He looks down at his clothes, to make sure he’s still tidy. Garret straightens his charcoal colored jacket, and fixes the collar on his silvery grey silk shirt. One of his friends laughs at his nervous fussing, and Varric cracks a joke.

He starts to retort when the doors open. His mouth hangs agape when he sees Brigid in her dress for the first time. She beams at him, her blue-green eyes sparkling as she approaches him. If someone was walking her down the aisle, he never noticed. Nor did he see their guests. Her radiance blinded him to all others, as though a divine being came down to earth for him. Andraste herself could never shine as brightly.

Holding Brigid’s hand, Garret stares deep into her eyes as the Grand Cleric chants. A ribbon is wrapped around their wrists, binding them to one another. Elthina leads them in the chant of promises, an old Chantry tradition, performed in weddings taking place on Summerday. As they sing, Garret finds it hard to not be blown away by how beautiful Brigid’s voice is. She smiles at him, blushing, as though she knows what he’s thinking.

“It is now time for you both to make your promises.” Elthina tells them, nodding toward Garret.

Squeezing her hand, he caresses her cheek with his other hand. “I promise to love this woman for the rest of my life. To cherish and protect her with everything I have.”

“I promise to love this man for all the remaining days of my life. To be his partner in all things and protect him with all that I am.” Brigid beams at Garret, tears shining in her eyes.

The Grand Cleric clasps her hands together, nodding her head. “You may now kiss, as husband and wife.”

Garret pulls Brigid against him, kissing her deeply. She hums approvingly into his lips as their friends clap and cheer for them. Breaking their kiss, Garret is overwhelmed with joy as Brigid beams at him, glowing in the candlelight. Turning to face everyone else, they walk past them towards the doors. Stepping outside, Garret and Brigid walk home, followed by their friends. Their wrists are still bound, declaring to all they pass that they are united as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter than usual, but it felt like a good place to end it. The next chapter might be a little bit longer as a result of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Brigid stretches in bed, smiling as she thinks about the week of peace and quiet she and Garret were gifted with. It seemed as though all the thugs, blood mages, and Templars in the city decided they could behave for a little while.

That time came to an end when Knight-Captain Cullen sent a letter to Garret about Aveline. Grumbling to herself, Brigid gets up and starts to get ready for the day. It was only a matter of time before something happened, but she hoped for another day or two of peace.

She smiles at Garret through the mirror of her vanity as she wraps the golden ribbon from their wedding around the base of her ponytail. Shifting on the padded stool, she looks back at him.“What’s the plan, my husband?”

Garret kneels down behind Brigid, wrapping his arms around her. “Call me that again. I never tire of hearing it.”

“My husband, my love.” Brigid’s breath catches when Garret nibbles on her earlobe, gently tugging at it with his teeth. “Don’t we have to…” She starts to ask, her voice fading when he begins to plant soft kisses down her neck. Brigid moans each time Garret’s lips touch her skin, his arms tightening around her.

“Not until tonight, my wife.” Garret whispers into her ear, making her whimper. “All I could think of while I was out was how much I want you, need you.” His hand glides down her abdomen, slipping into her dressing gown.

Brigid leans against Garret when his practiced fingers tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. She turns her head, capturing his lips with her own, kissing him passionately. Brigid mewls wantonly into Garret’s mouth, reaching back to return the favor.

Garret stops her hand, pulling his lips and fingers from her. He smirks at her when she whines at the sudden loss of his touch. “Not yet, my wife, but soon.” Standing her up, Garret slides his hands into her dressing gown, pushing it off of her.

Brigid pulls at Garret’s clothing, wanting to rip them off him. Again he stops her hands, bringing them up to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, Garret grins at her, desire in his eyes. “Not yet, love. Just watch me for now.”

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his smile broadens when Brigid whimpers. The shirt falls to the floor, and he inches his hands towards the laces on his trousers. Brigid grips the edge of the vanity, trying to keep herself from tackling him out of lustful need or reaching down to pleasure herself as she watches him undress.

Pushing her on to the sturdy wooden surface, Garret sinks to his knees between Brigid’s legs. Using his fingers to open her outer folds, he licks around her nub then blows softly around where his tongue had been.

Brigid writhes, gripping handfuls of Garret’s hair as he laps at her most sensitive spot. Thrusting her hips into his face, she groans when he ceases his ministrations. Looking down at him, Brigid pouts. Garret laughs, kissing up her body to her lips.

A burning desire fills Brigid, making her shake, her teeth chattering as though she were dipped into icy water. Brigid pulls his face to hers, devouring his mouth, the taste of her essence still on his lips and tongue. Her fingers explore his body, roaming the peaks and valleys of his muscles.

Brigid inhales sharply when Garret plunges his length into her. She wraps her legs around his hips, embracing him in her arms, pulling Garret’s upper body against hers. Brigid plants little kisses, and nibbles his neck, every grunt and groan he makes stoking the fire in her core.

Garret’s fervid kisses leave Brigid’s lips tingling as he massages her ass. Panting, Brigid’s senses are overwhelmed by the smoldering heat of passion, his thrusts, touches, searing kisses, and carnal noises fanning the flames.

The scent of their love making fills the room, as their thrusts increase to a maddening speed. Digging her nails into his back, they press their foreheads against each other. Brigid stares into Garret’s eyes, a shiver going down her back when he smirks at her, lust and love in his eyes in equal measure. Throwing her head back, she screams his name, her ecstasy thrumming through her body. Clinging to Garret, Brigid kisses and bites his neck and shoulders, telling him what he does to her, how much she loves him.

Moaning her name, Garret sinks to the floor, his legs giving out from under him. Brigid falls on top of him, laughing as she lands. His strong arms wrap around her, and she nuzzles against his neck. “I love you, my husband.”

“I love you too, my wife.” Garret’s embrace tightens around her. “Shall we get up and get dressed again?”

“Not yet, I want to stay like this for a while longer.” Brigid smiles, enjoying the last of the peace they’ve been given.

 

Garret glances over at Brigid as he listens to Donnic explain how Aveline runs the guard. She shrugs at him, a puzzled look on her face. “Thanks Donnic, happy we were able to help.” Garret pats Aveline’s husband’s shoulder. “Still on for Wicked Grace?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Donnic replies. He kisses Aveline on the cheek quickly, before turning to check on his fellow guardsmen.

Walking away, Garret barely pays attention to where he’s going, having memorized the route home. None of it added up for him. Who would send a letter to Cullen to drag Aveline’s reputation through the mud? Who could possibly gain from it?

Garret pauses midstride when Brigid stops abruptly beside him. He looks at her, frowning at the fearful expression on her face.

“Brigid Trevelyan, you’re running days are over.” Garret shifts his gaze back to the man that spoke. Beside him are two other people, both hidden by their hoods.

“Father,” Brigid whispers, terrified. Garret holds her hand, feeling it shake. Bringing it up to his mouth, he gently kisses her knuckles before letting her hand go.

Taking a deep breath, Garret stands in front of Brigid. “Who are you and what business do you have with my wife?”

Garret glowers at the man, reaching for the hilt of his sword when the other man laughs. “She is my daughter, and will be returned to me. I never gave her permission to marry you, so it will be annulled. If you got her with child, it will be destroyed. Stand aside or die.” Unsheathing his sword, Garret nods to Brigid’s father, waiting for him to attack.

“Stop.” Brigid shouts, jumping in front of Garret, her hands out in front of her. “I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt anyone.”

“No, don’t do this.” Garret pleads, his heart plummeting. “I swore to the Maker that I would protect you, and stand by you for the rest of my days.”

“You are not the first person to have promised to protect her.” A dark laugh erupts from Lord Trevelyan when Brigid gasps, her body rigid and visibly shaking. “What happened to that other boy, and his family?”

“They were killed.” Brigid’s voice is barely audible. She walks away from Garret before he can reach out to embrace her. “Please, I’ll go with you. Just don’t hurt them.” Hearing Brigid beg for him and their friends breaks his heart. Garret tries to think quickly. He needs to protect her, to keep that bastard from hurting her.

“I won’t hurt them. I didn’t touch the last guy or his family either.” Lord Trevelyan motions for one of the hooded people to step forward. Brigid shakes her head, whimpering when the older man pulls his hood back, producing a tinted vial from his pocket. “You killed them.”


	12. Chapter 12

Brigid’s body glows the same crimson color the vial is tinted when the mage casts his spell. Slowly she turns, bow in hand. Garret’s heart clenches when she faces him. Her eyes are glassy and dull, and red instead of the light blue-green he loves so much.

She strings her bow, and nocks an arrow, aiming for him. Her hands shake, tears welling up in her eyes. Garret holds his hands out in front of him, not knowing how he can help her. “Love, you don’t have to do this. I can protect you. Just put the bow down.” Lord Trevelyan cackles, watching him try to help Brigid. Biting his lower lip, to keep it from quivering, Garret whispers, “I love you.”

Gasping, Brigid blinks. The red fades from her each time her eyes close. She smiles sadly at Garret, a tear trickling down her cheek. Brigid turns to face her father, and shoots the mage that controlled her. Lord Trevelyan cocks an eyebrow at her, shaking his head.

“I guess you truly do love this man.” He snaps his fingers and a dozen men appear from the shadows. “You will come with me, or they will die. Now drop your bow like a good girl, and come here.”

Garret watches Brigid slowly kneel down to set her bow on the ground. A lump forming in his throat, he fights back tears as he watches Brigid walk away. The other hooded person walks up to her, Lord Trevelyan following.

“I’m curious, how did you manage to break the mage’s spell?” Brigid’s father asks, confusion in his eyes. He never thought she would be strong enough to break his mage’s control over her. “You weren’t able to do that before.”

“He is my family.” Brigid glances back at Garret, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You won’t harm him nor have your men do anything, right?”

“I will not. Now hug your brother.” Brigid reaches up, carefully lowering her brother’s hood. She touches the brand on his forehead before embracing him. Brigid hears her father speak again, but his words are not directed at her. “There’s more than one way to make a man bleed.”

Brigid’s breath catches when her brother stabs her in the back. Collapsing to the ground, she hears Garret scream. She looks up at her father, weeping. “Why?” Brigid asks, coughing, the bitter metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

“You have outlived your usefulness, now that you are no longer pure.” He signals to his men to attack. “But don’t worry. Your husband will be joining you in death.”

Her vision blurring, Brigid turns her head to watch Garret fight. Her slowing heart clenches when she sees three of her father’s men attacking him at once. She prays he lives as she loses consciousness.

 

Quickly casting a barrier on Hawke, Anders fade steps to get through the fighting. Kneeling down beside Brigid, he checks for a pulse. It’s faint but still there. He carefully turns her over, and begins to cast a healing spell.

“You will need this.” A deep monotone voice informs Anders after he finishes casting another spell. He looks up, frowning and gasps, his heart breaking. Anders stares at the tranquil man then back down to Brigid. Closing his eyes, he shakes his head. She told him once that the plight of the mages is personal to her. Now he sees what she meant.

Reaching up, Anders takes the vial from the other man. “Thank you.” Uncorking it, Anders takes the lyrium potion. “Why were you made tranquil?” Anders asks quietly, not noticing the lack of noise behind him as he begins to cast another spell.

“There were two reasons why I was made tranquil. Father wanted to teach Brigid what happens when she defied him, and he did not want a mage for a son.”

Anders blinks, trying to comprehend what Brigid’s brother told him. Anger and sorrow build in him until he feels Justice awakening. Anders holds his head in his hands trying to force the spirit back, not knowing what would happen if it took control. There have been so many blackouts lately, too many times when he lost hours, not knowing what he did or where he’d been.

 

Brigid awakens groggy and bleary eyed. A gentle hand on her back makes her turn to see who is beside her. Her eyes widen when she sees her brother crying. “How is this possible, Aidan?”

Her brother lies down beside her, shaking his head. “I don’t know, but I don’t want to go back to the way I was. Please don’t make me be tranquil.”

Tears well up in Brigid’s eyes as she reaches out to him, caressing his cheek with a shaking hand. “I won’t do that to you, my twin. I’m so sorry, it’s my fault. I love you.”

“No, it was all father’s fault. He would have found a way to make it happen, even if you agreed.” Aidan holds a dagger to his chest, setting Brigid’s hand on top of his. “I wish I could have been there for you, sister. Find happiness in this life.”

Brigid moves closer to Aidan, kissing her brother’s forehead. Gripping the handle, they push the blade into his chest. Sobbing, Brigid holds Aidan’s hands in hers until he breathes his last breath. “Go to the Maker’s side, Aidan. Wait for me to follow.”

 

Brigid watches Garret embrace Anders, the mage in tears. She tries to get up to join them, when two sets of hands stop her. “Oh no you don’t sweet thing. I didn’t run all that way to get mage boy here just for you to go and injure yourself again.”

“What Isabela is trying to say,” Aveline rolls her eyes at the pirate, “is that you were near death and you shouldn’t get up just yet.”

“I don’t understand, why?” Brigid shifts her gaze back and forth between the other two women. “Why would you save me?”

“You make him happy.” Isabela motions toward Garret by nodding her head in his direction. “Just don’t let it out that I did something selfless. I’d never hear the end of it.” Smirking, Isabela walks off before Brigid can reply.

“I’ll have Donnic take your brother’s body to the Chantry. Is there anything else I can do for you, Brigid?” Aveline looks down at Brigid, worry in her eyes. Brigid shakes her head slowly, drowsiness overwhelming her. She thinks to tell her friend that she just needs to rest, but when she closes her eyes she drifts off before she can.


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving the Chantry with Anders right behind him, Garret slowly walks down the stairs. Unsure if he wants to go home just yet, he stops in the square and looks around. “I don’t know what to do Anders?”

“What to do about what?” Anders asks, confusion in his voice. “About Brigid? You should talk to her. Think about how she must be feeling about everything.”

“You’re right. I just don’t know what to say.” Garret rakes his fingers through his dark hair. The confrontation with Brigid’s father replays in his mind, an ache settling in his chest when he gets to watching her collapse to the ground. Her brother standing above her body, the blood covered dagger still in his hand.

“Just be there for her.” Anders squeezes his shoulder. “She’ll need to know you’re there for her.”

 

Garret bounds up the stairs to the second floor, his heart racing as he approaches his bedroom. Stopping by the closed door, his hand freezes on the handle when he hears Brigid’s voice. A lump forms in Garret’s throat when he hears the sorrow in her voice.

“He’ll never forgive me for not telling him.” A strangled sob from Brigid forms cracks in Garret’s heart. “How could I tell him what I did? He must think me a monster now.”

“My son would never think that of you. He loves you.” His mother’s voice soothing as she tries to comfort Brigid. “Garret doesn’t make promises lightly. He’ll stay by your side.”

“Will it be because he wants to or he feels duty bound to do so?” Brigid asks, her voice shaky. “What if he can’t stomach the sight of me? He always leaves me a note if he goes out while I’m asleep. He didn’t do so this time. What if he realized he’d be better off without me?”

Garret lets go of the handle, leaning against the wall. His heart shatters, the pieces falling like shrapnel into his stomach. Closing his eyes, he fights back the tears as he kicks himself for not leaving a small letter for Brigid. He had been so focused on getting out, on being distracted that he forgot.

The image of Brigid lying dead still on the ground by the docks appears in his mind, leaving him breathless. Garret almost lost her. If it hadn’t been for Isabela’s quick thinking he would have. He should have told Anders that he would need to wait for the help he needed. Garret should have been there for Brigid when she woke up, but he wasn’t. He failed her when she needed him the most. Hanging his head in shame, Garret wipes away the stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s only a matter of time before my father strikes again.” Brigid’s voice cuts through Garret’s thoughts. “What if he finds a stronger mage? What if I can’t stop myself again? He might have found out who Garret is. Bethany might be in danger.”

Taking a few steadying deep breaths, Garret quietly opens the door and slips into the room. Brigid and his mother stare at him. Brigid swallows audibly, shifting her gaze to the floor. His mother stares at him, with an all too familiar expression on her face. Lips pressed, her eyes say _fix this_. It was a more common sight when he was younger, after he and Carver fought.

Hearing the door click shut behind him, Garret quickly takes his armor off, not wanting a layer of metal between him and her. Brigid fidgets as he sets his armor down. Her hair is blocking her face, but he can hear her quietly weeping. Tears welling up in his eyes, he takes off his last piece of armor.

Garret brushes Brigid’s hair out of her face, wiping her tears away. “I love you, my wife.” He tells her, caressing her cheeks. “I will always love you.”

Brigid looks up, chin quivering. Garret’s heart clenches when he sees the agony in her eyes. She looks away, tears shining in her eyes. Taking a ragged breath, her gaze shifts back to him. Brigid’s expression is pleading when she opens her mouth to speak. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything from the beginning. I should have told you, so you knew what you were getting into.” Closing her eyes briefly, she looks down at her hands as she wrings them together. “I will understand if you have a change of heart.”

Garret pulls Brigid into an embrace, gently rubbing her back as she cries. The rest of his heart plummets, joining the shattered pieces that already fell. “I won’t, not ever.” He kisses the top of her head, a lump forming in his throat. Tears falling down his face, he squeezes her in his arms. “Have you changed your mind?”

“No, but…” Brigid’s voice fades mid-sentence, and silence settles heavily around them as Garret waits for Brigid to speak again. When she doesn’t speak again, he closes his eyes, taking several deep breaths to steady himself.

Garret tries to swallow the massive lump stuck in his throat but it refuses to go away. Tears well up in his eyes, and he bites his lower lip as he weeps silently, not wanting to call attention to his own pain when Brigid has suffered so much already.

“Do you think I’m a monster?” Brigid asks in a tiny voice. “I killed Kyle and his family. I nearly killed you. What if I can’t break free next time?”

Gasping, Garret clings to Brigid, struggling for breath feeling as though he is completely submerged in water and fighting to reach the surface. He begins to sob, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his body shaking in her arms.

Knees weakening, Garret sinks to the floor, Brigid along with him. He chants “you almost died, I almost lost you” as he continues to cry. Her arms tighten around him, and he hears her trying to comfort him, her voice soft and tender.

When his tears subside, Garret pulls away from Brigid to look into her eyes. Sadness clouds her features, guilt radiating from her. She lays her hand on his cheek, and he covers it with one of his own. “I love you Brigid, I will always love you. I could never think of you as a monster. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I…” Brigid starts to argue, but her voice fades. Her chin quivers as tears fill her eyes. “I almost killed you.”

“Almost, I’m still here. When what your father did gets out, he will have less ways to get to you. To us.” Garret caresses Brigid’s hand, reaching out with his other hand to touch her face.

Leaning toward her, he gently kisses her, her lips still salty from crying. He lets go of her hand, placing his hand on her chest to feel the reassuring beat of her heart. Brigid’s arms wrap around his neck, and she climbs into his lap. Garret shivers, their kiss and her embrace a balm to his heart.

Ending their kiss, Garret holds her gaze, his hand still over her heart. “I love you, and I will never change my mind about you or us. Whatever comes our way, we’ll get through it together. Do you believe me?”

Brigid nods, her lips slowly curve into a smile, face brightening. “I do, my husband.”  Laying her head on his shoulder, Brigid sighs. Garret tightens his embrace, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “Could we stay like this for a while? I just need to be held.”

“Of course, love.” Garret replies quietly, squeezing Brigid gently. “For as long as you need.”


	14. Chapter 14

Garret watches Alain revive Brigid. Guilt settles into the pit of his stomach, seeing her lying there helpless. Yet another time he couldn’t protect her. The mage cuts his arm, and Brigid’s eyes open immediately. Sitting up, she looks around frowning.

“Are you alright, love?” Garret kneels down beside her, holding her gaze. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“You can’t always protect me, my husband.” Brigid replies smiling. Standing up, she stretches her back. “I’m embarrassed actually. I had a bad feeling about the group that approached me, but I ignored it.”

“Well, never let it happen again.” Garret jokes, smirking at her. Brigid scrunches her nose, and sticks her tongue out at him.

 

Brigid leans against Garret’s side as she watches Knight-Captain Cullen lead the mages back to the Gallows. She hopes the man is true to his word, and doesn’t treat them harshly. Having helped mages escape the circle, she’s heard some disturbing things about what he’s turned a blind eye to. How many of those mages that were made tranquil could he have saved?

“He’ll make sure they stay safe.” Garret tells Brigid, wrapping his arms around her. “He isn’t the angry man I met years ago.”

“And yet…” Brigid shakes her head, leaning back against her husband. “All those tranquil in the Gallows. How many of them were harrowed? He’s the second in command. Wouldn’t the orders have hit his desk first?”

“Possibly, but we can’t change the fact that it happened.” His arms tighten around her when her shoulders droop. “Think of the good we’ve done and will continue to do. Focus on that.”

“I guess you’re right.” Brigid murmurs, her heart sinking. She tries to think of a way, any way she could have kept those mages from going back to the circle. Sighing, Brigid turns to face Garret. “Let’s go home, love.”

 

“How was your meeting with Orsino?” Brigid asks when Garret enters their room. He shrugs, and starts to take his armor off.

“Something catastrophic is going to happen and soon.” He turns to Brigid after putting the last of his armor away. Garret strides across the room to her and pulls Brigid into an embrace. “I want you to take my mother, Orana, Bodahn, and Sandal and go somewhere safe.”

Brigid pushes Garret away from her, scowling at him. “Send them away, but I’m not going.” Garret opens his mouth to speak but stops when she sets her hands on her hips. “Do you think I can’t fight? That I can’t defend myself? I am not some weakling noble that needs to run and hide when there’s danger. You seem to think that you have to protect me, but I won’t allow it. That’s not what marriage is. If you’re staying, then I’m staying too and we’ll face whatever happens together.”

Garret looks away, sadness clouding his features. Brigid turns her back to him, her heart aching seeing him in pain. He wraps his arms around her, pulling Brigid to him. Resting his head on her shoulder, Garret squeezes her gently. “I love you. I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t think you could fight. It’s just…” Sighing, he softly kisses her neck. “I won’t ask you to leave again, I promise.”

“Thank you, my husband. I’ll write a letter to my Great-Aunt Lucille. Now that my father has been disgraced, he won’t be able to touch them if they’re with her.” Brigid tries to extract herself from Garret’s arms to write the letter when he tightens his embrace. “I… thought… catastrophe…” is all she can get out between breathy moans as he peppers her neck with kisses.

“Come to bed with me, love.” Garret whispers into Brigid’s ear. Her breath catches, and she lets out a high pitched whimper. He turns her head to capture her lips with his own, kissing her languidly as his hands wander over her body, massaging as they go. Breaking their kiss, he stares at her, his eyes dark with lust. “I want you, now. Will you let me have you?”

“Yes, I want you too.” Brigid spins in his embrace. She kisses him hungrily, devouring his lips. Garret picks Brigid up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carries her to their bed.

 

Brigid’s instincts screams at her, telling her to stop Anders when he raises his arms. Red pillars of light erupt from the Chantry before it’s completely destroyed. Shock freezing her body where she stands, Brigid numbly watches Anders sink onto a crate. Trying to take deep breaths, she watches Garret speak to both Orsino and Meredith. Their voices seem distant, as though they were across the courtyard instead of three feet away from her.

When the Templars attack, Brigid’s instincts take over. Her bow already strung, she joins in the fighting. After the last of the Templars falls, Brigid leans against Garret. She looks up at the ruins of the Chantry, her heart breaking for the innocent people who lost their lives. Shifting her attention to Garret, Brigid watches at her curses mentally himself.

Huffing, she kisses his cheek. “Sweetie, could you try to be less right in the future?”

“I’ll try my best, dear.” Garret replies, laughing darkly. He turns to Anders, shaking his head. “Well, you started this mess, now you have to help us clean it up.” Garret offers Anders his hand, helping him stand again. Their friends look on, a couple grumbling but Brigid knows they wouldn’t betray Garret, not now.

 

“So you’re my new sister.” Bethany states, next to Brigid on the ferry to the Gallows. “I always wanted a sister. I’m glad Garret’s found someone to love.”

Brigid smiles at Bethany, before shifting her gaze to Garret. Her smile fades when she sees him fighting with himself. Guilt, sorrow, and anger merge in his expression. Taking a deep breath, Brigid exhales slowly. “I just wish it didn’t come to this.”

“I understand.” Bethany squeezes Brigid’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “Is my mother safe?”

Brigid nods at Bethany while she keeps her gaze locked on Garret. “She, Orana, Bodahn, and Sandal are in Ostwick at my Great-Aunt’s estate. Garret knew something was going to happen, so we made sure they would be safe.” Bethany sighs in relief. She kisses Brigid on the cheek and walks over to her brother.

 

Kicking the body that was First Enchanter Orsino, Brigid scowls at it. He didn’t need to resort to blood magic, they can win this fight. Shifting her gaze away from the body of the abomination, she looks into Garret’s eyes. He holds her hand and gives it a squeeze.

“We need to go, take the fight to Meredith before she can act again.” He pulls her closer to him, and kisses her gently. “We’ll make it through this.”

Brigid looks around her at the mages that fell in the battle and says a silent prayer for them before following Garret toward the courtyard.

 

Brigid almost pities the Knight-Commander. She shakes her head as she stares at what’s left of the woman who went insane. The remaining Templars form a semi-circle in front of Brigid and the other with their weapons drawn. Knight-Captain Cullen and Garret stare at each other, until the former steps back. He looks away from Garret, his gaze shifted to Bethany. Brigid’s heart starts breaking for them when she sees the sorrow in their eyes. Cullen lowers his blade and the other Templars mirror his actions.

Garret turns to walk away, and the others follow. Brigid glances back and sees Bethany nod to Cullen. When she turns around, Brigid sees tears rolling down Bethany’s cheeks. Brigid waits for her sister, to hold her hand as they leave Kirkwall behind.


	15. Chapter 15

“You have the blood of the Hawke, but I smell no magic on you.” The tainted man tells Garret, sending a shiver down his spine. The man turns his attention to Bethany. “You have the blood of the Hawke and magic. Was it you that acquired the key?”

“No, it was my brother. The key is attuned to him.” Bethany frowns, looking at the man with sympathy. “What is your name?”

Ignoring Bethany’s question, he shifts his gaze to Brigid. She looks at Garret with a confused expression. “You also have the blood of the Hawke, but it is not as strong as the other two. It’s faint now, but growing.”

Garret inhales sharply when he understands what was said. Brigid’s eyes widen and she gently presses her hands against her lower abdomen.

Bethany casts a spell and holds her hands over Brigid's. A big smile spreads across her face. “It looks like I’m going to be an aunt.” Leaning over, Bethany kisses Brigid’s cheek. “Mother is going to be so excited when she finds out.”

Ignoring the rambling of the tainted man who still hadn’t given his name, Garret closes the distance between himself and Brigid and pulls her into a hug. “I’m going to be a daddy,” Garret whispers, fighting back tears.

The realization of where there are hits Garret hard. He looks around in a panic. They’ll have to fight Darkspawn, and Carta, and who knows what else trying to get out. The way behind them is blocked off. What if something happens? What if Brigid is injured? What if…

“You need to breathe, my love.” Brigid’s voice breaks through his anxiety. He lays his head on her shoulder, and she gently runs her fingers through his hair. “It’s going to be alright, my husband. I’ll try to be careful. I always try to be careful. Promise me you won’t be reckless in an attempt to keep me and the little one safe.”

Garret lifts his head to argue, but stops when he sees the stern look Brigid is favoring him with. “I promise, love.”

“So, you’re going to have a baby.” Merrill beams at them, seemingly oblivious to the dangers they’re going to face. “That’s exciting. Do you think you’re going to have a boy or a girl? What will you name the baby?”

Brigid laughs, grinning at the elf. “There will be plenty of time to think about that once we’ve left this Maker forsaken place.

 

Staring after Larius, worry clenches her heart. That man was a Grey Warden. Anders is one too. Is that what’s going to happen to her friend some day? Brigid shudders when she thinks of him like that. Strong arms embrace her. She leans into Garret, trying to force herself to not cry.

“Anders…” She begins, her voice fading when a lump forms in her throat.

“I know.” Garret, kisses her forehead before letting her go. “I’m glad we didn’t bring him. I fear what effect this place could have on him.”

Brigid nods, frowning at the entrance Larius ran through. “We only have two more of these seals to go. Hopefully we’ll be able to leave after the last one.”

 

Bethany stares at the staff her brother gave her. If she didn’t know any better, it could have been left there for her. Unlikely as it was, it would ease the pain in her heart if it was true.

Her father’s words still ring in her ears. He never wanted a mage child. His voice echoing from the past stating he would wish his magic on no one. He ended up with a mage child though, her.

She still remembers the look of disappointment on his face when her magic first emerged. The tears in his eyes when she showed him the ice ball she made that hot summer day. They had to leave their home, because someone could have seen her cast the spell. Did her brothers hate her then? They had friends in that village. It seemed like they could finally settle down when she came into her magic.

A hand on her shoulder makes Bethany look up, her gaze meeting Garret’s. He pulls her into a bear hug, squeezing her as she cries. “I love you, little sister.”

“Were you and Carver angry with me when we were kids?” Bethany exhales slowly, after realizing she was holding her breath.

“I wasn’t mad at you, and I don’t think Carver was either. We understood that we had to leave, and it wasn’t like it was the first time we moved.” Garret rubs Bethany’s back, trying to comfort her. “Remember that we both wanted to protect you when you were little. We would fight over who could protect you the best.”

Bethany laughs, remembering all the times Garret and Carver bickered and chased after each other when they were little. Her laughter stops when she remembers her father’s disappointment. “I think father was upset with me, because of my magic.”

“I don’t agree. I remember how proud he was of you.” Garret smiles warmly at Bethany when she looks up at him in disbelief. “You never heard him say it because you and Carver were already in bed. He would tell mother how proud he is of you. That you were better than any circle mage he knew at your age. Father was worried that the both of you could get caught and sent to the circle someday, but he believed in your abilities.”

“Thank you, brother.” Bethany sighs, feeling the ache in her heart begin to fade.

 

Garret growls to himself watching Janeka and the other Wardens flee. Was there such a thing as a Warden without an ulterior motive? If there is, he has yet to meet the person.

Looking around, he smiles as Larius tells him about how his father tried to study everything he could while he was here years before. Remembering his father’s love of learning, it didn’t surprise him. It was something he tried to pass on to Garret and his siblings, but out of the three, their father was the most successful with Bethany.

Reaching a room full of pillars, and different colored beams of light emanating from urn shaped objects connected to each pillar by steal rings. Larius explains what they are to Garret and how they can be used.

A group of Cartra dwarves run into the room from the other entrance, weapons already drawn. One of the dwarves shifts the power nexus closest to him before Larius can try to tell them not to touch anything.

An arrow whistles past his ear, hitting one of the charging dwarves in the eye. Unsheathing his new sword, Garret meets another one of the Carta members head on. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Larius taking on two others at the same time. He pushes down the surprise he feels, and focuses on the fight he’s in. When the last of the dwarves falls, Garret and the others set about trying to solve the problem the Carta dwarf created by meddling with the wards.

 

Standing on the platform that used to be Corypheus’s prison, Brigid shoots arrow after arrow at the ancient magister. Glowering, she reaches for another arrow. Brigid has been hitting her mark, but she seems to do little if no damage.

The mages duck and dodge lightening between the jagged mounds that Corypheus created, and the ice falling from the ceiling. Brigid shouts for them to join her. Bethany casts a barrier on Garret before she joins the other women.

Brigid knocks her last arrow as Corypheus drops to his knees. She lowers her bow, watching Garret slice the magister’s neck open with his sword. He motions for Merrill to take care of the body and for Bethany to follow him.

“Are you okay, love?” Garret looks Brigid over, worry in his eyes. “Were you hit at all?”

Brigid tilts her head, raising an eyebrow at Garret as she inspects him. “I wasn’t touched once the entire trip. I’m fine, I promise. Are you alright? You’re covered in blood.”

“It’s mostly not mine.” Garret huffs in protest when Bethany checks him to make sure. He rolls his eyes at her when she smiles. “See? I told you I’m fine. Now let’s go deal with Larius.”

 

The change in Larius unsettles Garret. It’s as though the Warden is a completely different man. His explanation seems plausible, but there’s something that seems off to Garret. He can’t quite put his finger on it, so he lets it go. There’s nothing he can do about the nagging feeling he’s getting so he decides not to dwell on it.

Brigid’s arms wrap around Garret, and she leans against him. She beams at him, her whole face lighting up. “We’re going to be parents, love.”

Garret’s heart skips a beat when he thinks of their future and the baby they’re going to have. Laying his hand on Brigid’s stomach, he kisses her tenderly.


End file.
